


Day 1: Road Trip

by Foxberry



Series: Jeankasa Week 2014 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Dates, Drinking, F/M, First Date, Fluff, Picnics, Retro!AU, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxberry/pseuds/Foxberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean takes Mikasa for a drive.</p><p>Retro!AU where Jean still makes bad hairstyle choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1: Road Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a peek of [shynii](http://tmblr.co/mZ3dSqVCH9wiDoBi67Qlizw)'s [art piece for this prompt](http://shynii.tumblr.com/post/104102329929/jeankasa-week-day-1-roadtrip-accompanying-piece). This is what follows after her picture. The lavender was her idea.

The gravel jumped and flew out in all directions as the convertible swerved around the bend. The dirt road beneath the tires crackled as Jean drove the car beyond its limits. Mikasa’s hair whipped around her neck, tamed by the silk red scarf tied in a loose bow under her chin. The wind rustled through Jean’s blond pompadour, unsettling hours of pomade sculpting in his attempt to impress her. The car screeched in complaint, wearing the tires bald with every turn that he made up the serpentine path, until it came to a sudden stop. A cloud of dust filled the air and obscured the view. The air seemed to fill with orange specks as the sunrise’s orange glow caught glimpse of it as it fell.

Having stopped, they both buckled their seatbelts and sat for a moment in the silence of the fields. Mikasa broke it as she turned to him.  
“Was that necessary?” she asked bluntly.  
  
“I didn’t want us to miss it,” he stated. Jean heaved himself and hopped out of the car.  
  
She looked him suspiciously as she stood up. “Miss what?”  
Jean rushed around the hood of the car to reach for Mikasa’s door, but he was not quick enough. She had beaten him to it.

The door squeaked as she eased it open, waving him away with a hand and standing up. Mikasa had no qualms about showing she was perfectly capable. It only spurred Jean to try that much harder. He suspected she knew as much.  
“Well…” He gestured out at the great field before them with a sweeping hand. “That.” The sun had begun its descent.

He heaved a woven cane suitcase from the back of the convertible, dragging it over the back seat to the tune of clamoring bottles. His hands reached down to pull out a large bundle of floral quilt. Throwing it over his shoulder, he grunted and tried his best to appear completely unphased by the graceless position he’d put himself in. He was not successful.

Jean peered over at Mikasa, struggling to hold the quilt on his shoulder in an awkward shrug. He could feel the sweat form on his brow as her eyes caught his. It had come to this. All his planning had finally culminated in this, and there she was, standing and waiting just for him. It still felt like unbelievable luck in his favour that she had said yes to this date.

“Do you need a hand?” she offered, hands reached out presumptively.  
  
Shrugging defensively, Jean drew his arms into his sides, adjusting his hold of the suitcase.  
“I’ve got it.” He lifted the suitcase and gestured with it to show he was managing it. Mikasa simply nodded and said nothing more.

They both turned to face the afternoon sun. As the breeze cleared the air, dust caught the glimmer of light in its specks and danced away with the chill of the summer wind, revealing rows upon rows of purple. Mikasa untied the scarf knot under her chin, pulling it down from around her hair, and retied it around her neck to lie across her chest. She removed her sunglasses in a fluid motion, and colour seemed to blossom within her field of vision. For as far as she could see, rows of lavender ran across the fields. Neat and precise, they appeared like intricate braids across the rolling hills. Amongst them and far out in the field before the pair stood a lone oak tree, its branches knotted and reaching towards the streaks of orange in the sky.

While Mikasa took in the view, Jean dusted off his jacket and watched as the glowing orange and purple of the sky played across Mikasa’s hair. Free of her scarf, it swished in the dusk’s breeze like it was trying especially to gain his attention. He smiled to himself. This quiet moment was more perfect than he had imagined it would be. He took a moment to savour it.

He finally spoke up, shaking himself from his daydream. “Let’s go find somewhere to set this all down.”  
Jean promptly led the way down the nearest row, taking care to check back with Mikasa along the way. She gave him a quizzical look as he insisted on checking every ten steps or so, and chuckled at his concern when out of earshot. He felt compelled to keep checking how the date was going, how he was doing. As he reached a clear patch of grass beneath the oak tree, Mikasa was by his side, gently laying a hand on his free shoulder in reassurance.

The floral quilt smelt of musk and mothballs from years of being stored away. Perhaps his grandmother’s quilt had been a bad idea, but it was too late to change it now. He shook it out and laid it down. It fluttered in the air, but crumpled stubbornly in one corner. Jean fell to his knees and meticulously straightened the quilt.  
“It’s fine, Jean. It’s fine,” Mikasa reassured after a minute of Jean’s fussing, promptly sitting down, and tugged him to the quilt to join her.  
Nodding nervously, he opened up the suitcase, piquing Mikasa’s interest in what he had brought to such a picnic. She immediately furrowed her eyebrows when she saw what the case contained.

Jean slipped out two tumbler glasses, placing one before each of them.  
“I wasn’t sure what you liked,” he began, “so I brought…” He picked up the first bottle and laid it in front of her. “Red.” The second clinked against the first as he laid it down, too. “White.”  
  
“Jean…” She said quietly.  
  
The last bottle still in his hand, he gazed up. “Yeah?”  
  
Mikasa took a breath and calmly asserted, “White wine and sparkling wine are meant be enjoyed… cold.”  
  
“Oh, right…” Jean bit his lip, staring between the three bottles he’d chosen.  
  
“These —” She reached out to touch them to be sure. “— are not cold.” She briefly rummaged through the suitcase, trying to quell her concerns. “Did you bring any food?”  
  
“Of course! It’s just under…” Jean stifled a curse in front of Mikasa. “I… seem to have forgotten it.” Jean had spent so much time worrying about the type of wine he forgot to bring the food he prepared and had specifically chosen the wine to match.  
  
Mikasa nodded, biting her lip and stifling a laugh. Instead she huffed, smiling and shaking her head at him, and pushed her glass towards him. “The Red.”  
  
His eyes darted up from her glass. “Okay.” Nervous laughter escaped from his lips, and his face turned a fresh shade of pink. Wine spilt a little off the edge as he shakily passed it back to her, and her deft hand took it from his own before he could spill it further. Her fingers brushed against his lightly.

Jean shuffled closer to Mikasa, trying his hardest to not appear too eager but still hunching his shoulders in self-consciousness nonetheless. He had organised the entire road trip so far and just barely managed to make the sunset on time. He bit his lip, cursing at the wine. How stupid it was of him to only bring one drinkable wine after all of that worrying and apparently careless planning.

Closing his eyes tight, he tried to push the thoughts away by force. He felt a soft weight fall over his hand that grabbed him tight. As the purple in the sky met the purple in the field, he looked down and found her hand in his.  
“Thank you, Jean,” she said softly as she rested her head upon his shoulder. “It’s nice.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this and want to share it on Tumblr, you can find the Tumblr post [here](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com/post/104050661752/jeankasa-week-day-1-road-trip).
> 
> I would love to hear your feedback here or you can also find me on [Tumblr](http://foxberryblue.tumblr.com) and [Twitter](http://twitter.com/foxberry).


End file.
